1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved dustproof type magnetic disc apparatus which effectively separates dust before starting the rotation of a magnetic disc.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In general, it is necessary to recycle air in a magnetic disc apparatus by feeding clean air into the magnetic disc apparatus so as to prevent deposition of dust in air and to cool the apparatus.
In the conventional magnetic disc apparatus, a magnetic disc pack is driven by putting on a start switch to cause pressure difference between inner surface parts and outer surface parts and to maintain the dust on the inner part whereby the dust is not easily discharged from the inner surface part even though clean air is fed to deposit the dust on the surface of the magnetic disc pack. This causes trouble in the magnetic recording and deterioration of the magnetic disc pack.